


Percy Grows Up

by TheBloodyRedBaron15



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodyRedBaron15/pseuds/TheBloodyRedBaron15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demigods see him as the epitome of a hero. Friends think they know him, yet it has never occurred to them to ask about his past, the many hardships he's faced before being introduced to the life of a demigod. The shocking events of his childhood, are finally available for all to see. He is Percy Jackson, and this is his untold story. Rated 'General Audiences,' until Gabe enters the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of a Legend

There is a place in another dimension where space-time continuum ceases to exist. This is probably due to the fact that faded primordials and gods, such as Pan and Pontus go here as their own personal resting place.

This place was created by Chaos in honor of its good friend, the being that kick-started the beginning of the cosmos with Chronos by her side, Ananke. This place, this void was created in honor of her daughters, The Moirai, or The Fates.

With help from the primordial god of time the Void was devoid of any sense of time, effectively creating another dimension dedicated to the faded and hierarchy.

Clotho- Fate of birth, Lachesis- Fate of life, and Atropos- Fate of death lived in their private chambers with the occasional visit to where they mainly reside over, Earth. Thats where they were now, where no one could disturb them. Right now they were looking at their collection of the strings of fate. They arrived and looked over a string too long to belong to a mortal and too short too belong to a Titan.

It could only belong to the 6 elder gods- Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus in that order. The piece of yarn was sea-green in color, and it belonged to the god of the seven seas.

"The god has lived a long life, survived the horrid act that we brought upon him after his birth, fought in the Trojan war, and sired some of the greatest all-time heros," the 3 sisters said in unison "and now its time for him to do the same yet again."

Down on Earth a certain sea god seemed to have coincidentally forgot of the oath he and his brothers created, and entered Sally Jackson's household with the intention of consummating their relationship._

9 Months Later

Sally Jackson had just entered the hospital when her water broke. She stayed overnight and went into labor the next day. She knew that the boys father was the Earthshaker, and knew of the hardships he would nave later in life. When the boy was brought to her, the boy with majestic sea-green eyes and ebony hair, she knew that she'd do anything to protect him. Even though he was a son of the sea Sally decided to name after a son of the sky, one of the few heroes to have a non-tragic ending. Sally smiled softly at her newborn "Hello Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, welcome to the world." In the void at around the same time a sea green string with all the hardships this boy was meant to face was was completely woven, a life much shorter and crueler than that of his father. The Fates had decreed it.


	2. The First Encounter

It was a hauntingly cold and dreary December morning in the Upper East Side. Actually saying it was cold was an understatement. It was the coldest day recorded since the Early Season Snowstorm of ‘87. The winter of 1993/94 was breaking all-time records.  
If you could listen past the howling 50 mph wind on East 104th and first street you would hear a wail. The unmistakable cry of a mere newborn baby.   
The baby was 2 months old and living with his mom in their one-bedroom apartment on the 5th floor. The mother was in her very early twenties so few people took her seriously, especially because she didn’t have a proper education.  
It didn’t help that she had never been able to go to college due to her guardian and uncle dying of cancer, but people business-wise rarely felt remorse. Not that Sally wanted any, as she remembered her lover’s generous offer, “Come with me, I’ll build a palace for you and our child, opposite Atlantis, no one, not even Zeus could hurt you or Perseus.” the god of the sea tried to persuade her.  
“While all of this is very convincing, Poseidon I have to live my life for it to mean anything. I can’t have a god protecting me.” she said with tears in her eyes as she knew the severity of the situation.  
“Alright, as you wish Sally,” the Earthshaker leaned in for one last chaste kiss on the cheek before dissolving into mist. That was a little under a year ago now.   
She didn’t regret her decision in the slightest, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t look at the ocean crave the Stormbringer’s presence.  
The baby gave another wail, as if he could feel his mother’s depression and wanted to do anything to get rid of it. Sally smiled sadly at her son, because even if she was currently in a depressed mood Percy’s adorableness was just too much.   
“Well aren’t you the most adorable little thing,” she cooed to the child while he giggled cutely.   
Just the sight melted her heart and lighted her bright blue eyes with mirth. After what seemed a few minutes playing with Perseus she glanced at her pendulum-powered grandfather clock, one of the few things she inherited from Rich Jackson.*  
Sally was overwhelmingly surprised to see it was 11:00 P.M. She couldn’t believe just how time-consuming playing with her son could be. She gave him one last smile before tucking him in. He gave a toothy yawn that would give Giganotosaurus a run for its money. Sally laughed softly before she closed the lights and slipped in her own bed.  
It wasn’t until around 5:25 in the morning that things went wrong. There was a lightning strike and the sound of ear-splitting thunder just outside the window. The deafening sound had Sally jumping out of bed and had awoken a now crying Perseus.  
Sally heard 3 voices speaking in her head, “Get him to the beach, we have alerted Poseidon of the threat. Zeus can detect the scent of the sea. Get him to Montauk before Zeus discovers the child and your fate will not correspond to that of Maria Di Angelo!”   
She was also puzzled how any other deity learned of her son’s existence. Sally didn’t know who Maria Di Angelo was but by the urgency of the tone or tones she could tell whatever happened wasn’t pretty. That combined with the fact she would do anything to protect her son was what compelled her to do what she did next.   
She grabbed Perseus and and made sure his blanket was wrapped tightly around him before dressing in a long furry overcoat. Knowing he was in his mother’s arms and therefore was safe Percy had fallen asleep yet again, but how he could sleep with the howling wind was a mystery to his mother.  
She left the building and was absolutely relieved to see Khione had managed to reign in her temper for a couple of hours, although the drama queen of a goddess would probably lose it again in a couple hours. What worried Sally though was the fact that that the sound of thunder came directly after the flash that signified lightning, meaning the storm was just above them.  
She could only watch as the lightning got ever closer to the son of the sea with every strike. She ran and hailed a taxi with a classic New Yorker whistle and climbed in.  
“Montauk Beach, now” she said breathless. The driver gave her a weird look for wanting to go there of all places, but decided to do his job for the sake of his health when Sally gave him the mother of all glares.   
“Yes ma’am!” he said hastily and stepped on the gas as if his life depended on getting to Montauk as quickly as possible, which by look of the young woman it did. 100, 105, 110. He was flat-out speeding by now, but snowplows were still clearing up most roads for there to be any cops.   
The early risers shoveling out their driveways and snowplow drivers gave him amazed and disheveled looks when the roar of the engine and the squealing of the tires passed them. They reached Montauk in 10 minutes, another all time record, with the storm almost following them.   
To the driver it was a crazy illusion of the mind, but to Sally it was reality and her life. Sally looked for her purse only to remember she left it at home.  
“Damn it,” she cursed softly as not to awaken Percy. He was a deep sleeper but he seemed to always know when she was distressed and always tried to comfort her. While Sally found that extremely endearing, she didn’t want to disturb his well-needed sleep.   
The taxi driver noticed the commotion in the back seat and he didn’t need to be a genius to figure out what it meant. Not that he was very wise if he ended up as a taxi driver.**  
He was about to yell at her, but once he saw her looking at her baby is as if the child was the best thing that ever happened to her, he knew he couldn’t. He also knew what had to be done.  
“It’s alright, just go,” he said gruffly while Sally looked up surprised and confused of how he knew of her dilemma.  
“Thank you,” and she said it with all the sincerity she could muster because Sally was pretty sure he was taken for granted, although he was one of the kinder New Yorker’s.***  
Sally opened the right-hand door and got out. The taxi spun around and left causing quite the barrage of dust and sand in its wake. She was left on the boardwalk with the storm moving towards her at impossible speeds. She broke out in a run towards the ocean.   
Lightning came down so quickly after the last strike that they seemed to come down almost simultaneously. Sally laid Perseus down in the low tide and prayed to her lover,“Poseidon, please protect our son.”  
The god reacted almost immediately and the tide rose to envelop the child and hide him from prying eyes. The lightning stopped about 15 yards behind Sally as Zeus lost Percy’s scent and decided it was just part of his paranoia. Sally was unsure whether to take Perseus out of the water or leave him be as he looked so peaceful.  
Her inner battle was ended as the same voices from before spoke in her head yet again, “It’s okay to take Perseus out of the water, Poseidon’s binding spell is over. He is more in tune with the ocean than ever, meaning instead of Zeus thinking he was a child of the sea he might think Perseus’ scent is a n ocean breeze. This means your child is the most powerful child of Poseidon, as controlling water will come almost naturally.”  
Sally took Percy out of the water and started home, all the while thinking of how to disguise Percy’s scent even further, as monsters could still track him down.  
In the void Lachesis sat alone in her and her sisters’ chambers. She looked at the young child’s string and said without emotion “The binding spell will only last ‘till his 12th birthday, and until then it will weaken. His superior power over the sea will remain, but he will be vulnerable to attack from monsters and two of the big three.”   
She got up and made to leave, but when she reached the door she looked behind her and said almost mournfully, “I’m sorry Perseus, so, so, sorry.” With that she left, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I researched it and Rich is the name of Sally’s uncle.  
> **I mean no offence to any taxi drivers out there.  
> ***I’m a former New Yorker and I love the town and I hate those ‘stereotypical’ New Yorker stuff, but I thought it fit into this chapter.


	3. Possible Teaser (Mission Impossible V)

Finally, after doing a few odd jobs here and there, and working as a full-time waitress at the restaurant Daniel, she had enough money to send Percy to daycare. The 1 year old was a little rascal. Although she loved him, she was relieved to have a break from taking care of him. She had just returned the nursery only to start changing her clothes.

Sally put on some black dress pants that she had bought just the other day. She had a navy blue blazer on top of a plain button down. She wore a pair of classic and still-in-style red high heels, from her teen years, that luckily still fit. Sally was set for an interview. She kept repeating in her mind,'Impossible is nothing. With the power of dreams, the possibilities are infinite.' Sally walked towards the nearest bus stop and boarded a city bus, headed for her destination.

"$2.50 in coins, ma'am," the driver said in a rather gruff voice. In response she pulled out her handbag from under her arm and slid her Metro-Card into the slot and took an empty seat in the back, where no one would disturb her. She couldn't help but think of what would happen if she did get the job.

'Well for one, I'd never have to ride the bus, I'd actually be able to buy a car, and afford gas!"

It still seemed like a far-fetched dream, actually having to a vehicle drive around in. She had gotten her learner's permit at 16 and her driver's license on her 18th birthday. Although she never had the chance to get a chance to get an automobile of her own before her uncle fell ill with cancer, dropping out of high school, and trying to pull together what was left of her existence. After she saw how cruel people could be during her past job applications, she mad sure she still had her job as a waitress. That brought back some reminiscent memories of the winter before when she was desperately in need of cash, and she had thought of him. The man who she hadn't seen in nearly two years now. Sally still remembered the 11 words she spoke on that fateful day, the sentence that drove him away. 'I have to live my life for it to mean anything'. She stopped dwelling in her memories when the bus jerked to a stop. She looked outside the window next to her, and was met with a sign.

Madison Ave/E. 75th street

She walked up the aisle and to the door. When the driver saw her, he pulled a lever, which caused the door to mechanically open. She walked down the steps and heard the bus pull out of the stop, and continue on its way. She looked up and was met face to face with a homeless man. She thought that he'd look at her expectantly, but he looked at her with so little hope in his eyes. His piercing gaze paralyzed her in the same spot, she was transfixed by the way they stared at her. The look of a broken hopeless man with nothing left to live for. She managed to look away only to watch as countless people walked by without even giving him a second glance.

'How could they walk past him without remorse,' Sally wondered.

She looked back at him and took the only money that she'd brought along with her out of her handbag. $20. His facial expression didn't change as he reached for the money. Sally looked at him, sorrow slowly blocking out every other emotion, 'Lady Tyche, bless upon him, much fortune and luck. Lady Hestia, bless upon him hope, as what value would fortune have, if he has no yearning to live?'

She crossed the street, walked across the sidewalk, and turned a corner. There it was, to the left of her. Café Boulud stood in all its glory, a beacon in the Upper East Side. The high-class restaurant proudly flaunted its 4 stars, which it had truly earned with its exquisite French dining. Sally entered the highly-esteemed restaurant, and spotted a man, wearing a distinctive chef's hat. He was sitting next to a table, in the far-corner of the restaurant, reading a document.

'Deep breaths, Sally. Deep breaths.' She walked up to the chef, and sat down, facing him. A waiter came over, "Monsieur, what would you like to have?"

"Just a cappuccino."

"And you, mademoiselle?"

"Oh, nothing, thank you."

"Nonsense. Waiter, get her what I'm having," he looked her in the eyes, "its on me."

"Your order will be ready within 5 minutes."

The two of them waited it out, bearing the awkward silence as a sign of respect to the other, regardless of position.

"Here you go, would you like some extra cream?"

"No, thank you," the chef spoke, and the waiter bowed, before walking away.

"So," he spoke, setting the job application down, "you want to work here as..."

"A baker, sir."

"Ah, and you haven't had any culinary experience?"

"No, sir. I'm self-taught."

"And you dropped out of school."

"I dropped out of school, to take care of my guardian, sir."

"Please, sir makes me feel old," he looked at her, eyes twinkling.

"Chef," she corrected herself.

"I think you understand what I'm getting at, Sally. You brought me a sample of your culinary experience firsthand last time you came here, and I'd accept your application, if it wasn't for the matter of our reputation," he looked at her, both sympathetically, imploringly, and sadly, all in one.

"The other workers would never accept you, and what would happen if a meddlesome reporter got a hold of your back-story? I'd hire you on the spot, if it wasn't for the fact that we can't afford to let out that we have a worker, a chef no less, that never attended college, even if these matters do not concern me. We're barely holding onto our four stars as it is. I'm sorry, I truly am, but there is no place for you here. Good day, Miss Jackson."

Sally got up abruptly and left, holding back tears.

"Waiter! Come here and take these dishes to the kitchen!" the same waiter took the untouched, lukewarm drinks to the kitchen, but not before discreetly stealing the document from the chef. He looked left and right, made sure no one was looking, and got a spoon. He put the spoon in the cup of sugar, and scooped out a small blinking device. He pocketed the device and discreetly exited the restaurant, from the back door. He pulled out a small disposable cell phone, dialed a number, and spoke 5 words. "Sally Jackson has been acquired," he shut the phone and threw it in the nearest trash bin, so that it couldn't be traced. With the recording device in his pocket, and the job application safe and sound, he continued on his way.


	4. The Start of Her Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm back...sorry for the wait, I guess. The story is now rated T so I can mention gruesome and abusive scenes. Thank you for following the story through these turbulent times. Onwards)

A bead of sweat trickled down his face as he and his partner made their way through the apartment. There she was, the very reason they were called here, lying in a pool of her own blood. In all his years at Lenox Hill Hospital, he had never seen such a gruesome scene. The 35 year old bent down to examine the wound. What monster could do this to another person – much less a pregnant woman! 

Witnesses had reported seeing a single lightning strike, and people 15 miles away from the strike could hear the thunder load and clear. It was a strange sight indeed, lightning on a clear day, but he was sure meteorologists all around New York would come up with some sort of natural phenomenon to explain why this happened. However, he wasn't a detective, he wasn't here to investigate. He broke out of his stupor as he realized he needed to save this woman. Judging by the amount of blood surrounding her and her glassy eyes, she was most likely suffering from hemorrhagic shock and would require a blood transfusion.

He put his fingers to his wrist and her neck. It was there and then that A. Lionell panicked. “FELIX, GET THE STRETCHER IN HERE, QUICK! I CAN BARELY FEEL A FUCKING THING!” His intern rushed into the room. One look at Sally Jackson and Lionell's grim, set face, and he knew the severity of the situation instantly. Lionell got up to help him set up the stretcher and to lift Sally's limp body onto it. This was by far the weirdest attempted murder he'd ever seen.

They rushed her to the elevator. The moments they waited to finally arrive at the ground floor were filled with tension.

'God, I hope she lives,' Lionell had seen far too many deaths, and he really wasn't in the mood for two people dead under his supervision in under a week. As they reached the exit, Felix rushed ahead to get the ambulance running, as Lionell struggled to reach the back of the vehicle. Felix came from the front to help pull the stretcher into the back of the vehicle. Lionell hooked her up to the heart monitor. He stayed in the back to monitor her, as well as to have quick and easy access to their mobile defibrillator just in case. He wasn't going to make that mistake twice.

Felix pushed the vehicle into gear. As the car lurched forward, he put the sirens on. Immediately, pedestrians cleared the way as he rushed to Lenox Hill. All was going well, but things took a turn for the worse. Halfway there, their luck ran out. As they rushed a red light, they came across a driver who seemed oblivious to their surroundings. They were blasting their headphones, so they couldn't hear the iconic “wee-woo” of the ambulance. They only noticed it went the red and blue light entered their view, but by then it was too late for them to do anything.

Felix swerved to avoid a crash that would surely do his patient in. Unfortunately, the swerve caused the stretcher to hit the side of the ambulance, and Lionell watched in fear and horror as Sally flat-lined.

'Jesus Christ, this can't be happening.' He steadied her as he reached for the defibrillator. Lionell opened up her blouse and readied the device. As he put the electrode pads in position, he was prepared to see results. He was mortified to see that she hadn't suffered so much as a twitch, whereas he was expecting her to arch her back in response. The device was on the right setting, he had checked. It was almost as if something, or someone, had tampered with the device. It was uncanny, he had never seen this happen.

'For the love of any god listening, please let this work.'

He tried once more.  
'Please.'

And again.

'Please.'

And again.

'PLEASE.'

The fifth time, the device finally worked and he saw the reaction he wanted. He rubbed the pads together, yelled “Standby!” and shocked her again. Just like that, life seemed to come back to her. He heard her inhale, as the heart monitor started beeping again, his efforts of delivering therapeutic doses of electricity had brought her back from the brink of death to homeostasis.

“Thank you,” he said under his breath, in case anybody had heard his prayers. “Felix, how much further?”

“Not much, we're nearly there Aaron.” 

Thankfully, they reached the rest of the way there without incident. Felix parked the vehicle, and came out back to pull Sally out of the ambulance. They rushed pushed the entrance and hospital staff.

“OUT OF THE WAY,” Felix yelled as the rushed her to the emergency room. As the reached it, they carried her off the stretcher and onto the operating table, while another intern ran to call P. Maron, the resident cardiologist. 

'She's going to make it.'

Far away, atop the heavens, Zeus looked down on Sally and Aaron. From his throne on Mt. Olympus, he muttered to himself “You may live for now, Sally Jackson. Let us hope this decision doesn't bring about my downfall.” He waved away the Iris message just as Maron and his team rushed into the room to begin the operation.

“Do not disappoint me.”

(Please review, favorite, and follow)


End file.
